The Kiss or the Cake
by alycaly
Summary: After losing a bet to Emmett, Edward has to pay up by enlisting Bella's help in answering a question for Emmett. Is kissing Edward still Bella's favorite? One-shot.


**This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it!**

'_Come on Eddie, I won fair and square,'_ my brother thought at me.

I glared at him, partially because he knew I hated that nickname, but also because as much as I despised the fact, he _had_ won our bet.

During our weekend hunting trip, Emmett bet me that he could find and take down a bear before I could do the same with any carnivore of my choice. I don't usually accept bets from my brothers, primarily because their bets are generally ridiculous and childish. Also, I can usually catch them thinking of reasons they will win. However, I'd already caught the scent of a cougar, and the only thoughts I could hear were focused entirely on his excitement for satiating his thirst. I figured it would be an easy win. I was wrong.

I had accepted the challenge before finding out the details of his wager, a mistake I will never make again. Little did I know that Rosalie had enlisted Alice's help in coming up with a bet that Emmett would win, knowing it would put him in a good mood for the anniversary of their fourth wedding.

As payment, I was to enlist Bella and her "awesome human opinions" to answer an absolutely absurd question. Emmett had overheard some humans talking about something called 'Better than Sex Cake.' Being the ridiculous person he is, he immediately did an internet search. Much to his and Rosalie's amusement, he discovered the recipe and now insisted on knowing if humans actually thought it was true.

"Emmett, you know Bella and I will not be intimate like _that_ until after we're married," I snarled at him, seeking some way to get out of the unwanted and somewhat awkward situation. There were only a few weeks remaining before Bella would become my wife and despite our mutual agreement made in the meadow months ago, it was becoming increasingly difficult for both of us not to cross our carefully laid out yet precarious boundaries.

"You won't make a little exception for your favorite brother?" he asked while making an absurd puppy dog face. I glared at him and growled as menacingly as I could in response. He just laughed.

Rosalie protectively side-stepped in front of her annoying husband and said, "Edward, we are all well aware of your prude _rules_ where Bella is concerned."

"Then I will obviously NOT be asking Bella to participate in this," I snarled, "Now would you _please_ just choose another way for the wager to be met so I can go see my fiancée?"

As Emmett opened his mouth to respond, Alice came bouncing down the stairs calling out, "It could still be a fair competition!"

I growled at her and was about to tell her to keep her mouth shut when she quickly added smugly, "Let's just say if you have the right motivation, Edward, then Bella will have no problem knowing what to compare the cake against."

She then turned and gave me a pointed look. _'Come on, Edward, you know Bella wouldn't oppose anything that has to do with you kissing her.'_ She laughed, _'Besides, are you afraid of losing to some disgusting human food?'_

Instead of arguing with her, I simply began to decide what I'd like to do to the clothes she'd purchased over the weekend. I knew it was a low blow, but Alice was supposed to be on _my_ side. She was usually my closest ally in all things Bella-related, and I felt a little betrayed.

Alice gasped and her small hand flew to her mouth. "You wouldn't dare!"

I continued my planning, deciding to include some of her shoes as well.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! It is not _my_ fault that _you_ didn't bother to find out the details of his bet beforehand!" she shouted.

I heard Emmett mutter something that sounded like, "'Cause of his big ego." Rosalie simply laughed.

I let out an exasperated groan and shut my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose with my left hand. Alice was right, and though I didn't want to admit it aloud, I knew my frustration was really with myself. My vengeful plans dissipated and Alice gave a quiet sigh of relief.

"Seriously, Edward, quit overreacting," she said harshly, apparently still upset about my now-dead scheme for her wardrobe. "It's not as big of a deal as you are making it to be."

Emmett agreed, saying, "Besides, it's a _treat_ for you, too!" I didn't look at him, but I could hear his chuckle and knew he was amused at his own play on words.

I ignored him because Alice started showing me a very happy Bella, exuding obvious delight at being served a large piece of cake by Rosalie, who appeared to be nearly as happy herself.

I opened my eyes and lifted an incredulous brow. My Bella didn't like people to do things for her and the entire family was well aware of Rosalie's disgust at coming in contact with human food; she was always very vocal about it. Alice met my skepticism with a smug, knowing smile.

'_Don't you want to see Rose and Bella both happy like that? When was the last time you saw _Rosalie_ act like that around Bella? Besides, we would all get to enjoy watching Rose touch human food,'_ she prodded mentally. Once more, she was right. I groaned again, yet this time in submission. Nothing made me happier than seeing Bella happy and hearing her beautiful laugh, and I would always do whatever I could to be the one to make it happen. I also knew Rosalie's behavior toward her was a constant worry, even if in the back of her mind. If a simple situation like this could change that, even for the moment…

"Fine," I let as annoyance saturate my voice as much as possible. I still was not happy about the situation, but I knew I was stuck. Alice grinned hugely.

Emmett pumped a fist in the air, yelling, "YES! This is gonna be awesome!"

I rolled my eyes and started for the door, not wanting to be away from Bella any longer. Besides, I knew she would be expecting me and I didn't want her to start worrying.

"We'll see you both tonight at 8," Emmett called out, '_and make sure she gets an adequate _sample_ so it's a fair competition,' _he thought wryly at me as I got into my Volvo. I let out a frustrated sigh and started the car.

As I pulled onto the highway I wondered what Bella's reaction would be. She still surprised me quite often despite how well I thought I knew her, and this would probably be no exception. I suddenly recalled her once telling me, "You'll never catch me betting against Alice," and I smiled, having a little more hope.

***

When I arrived at Bella's ten minutes later, I still had not come to a decision as to how to approach the situation. I was fairly certain she wouldn't be upset, but I couldn't be sure. I was hoping this would be one of the rare occasions when I would guess her response correctly.

As I snuck through her window, I realized Bella wasn't in her room. Listening, I heard the shower running. I was surprised; Bella usually took her showers in the evening before bed. I was grateful, though, for the few extra minutes to decide how to tell her. I sat in her rocking chair, not bothering to close the bedroom door since Charlie wouldn't be home for a few more hours, and allowed myself to become lost in my thoughts.

I couldn't help but continue to guess what Bella's reaction would be. I couldn't help but smile as I thought of how she would react to the first part; Bella's sentiments regarding our physical boundaries never changed. I knew she wouldn't have any aversion to _that._ In fact, she would probably be more than anxious. I sighed as I thought of that fact; I would be grateful for more than one reason when she finally became my wife in a few more weeks. My own resolve on the matter was becoming more and more thin each day.

Just then I heard the shower turn off, and I listened to Bella for a few moments before she appeared in her doorway. I was immediately distracted from every other thought as I took in her beauty. No matter how often I saw her, I knew she would always be exquisite to me.

She blushed in surprise at seeing me there. "Oh! You're back!" she exclaimed. "Sorry to keep you waiting! How long have you been here?"

I held my arms open for her, and as she climbed into my lap I answered, "I never mind waiting for you. It's only been a couple minutes, anyway."

"Good." She said.

I placed my hand on her cheek and drew her face up to mine, inhaling her intoxicating scent. "You always smell so much better when you are wet," I whispered.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled, "That's what I hear. Do I smell good enough for a welcome home kiss?"

"Mmmm," was all I said as I brought our faces closer and placed my lips on her warm ones. She tightened her hold around me and wound her fingers into my hair, causing my bloodlust to nearly vanish and my desire for _her_ to increase exponentially. Suddenly I remembered the bet, and I couldn't stop myself before I groaned and pulled away.

"Edward, what's wrong?" she asked. I looked at her and saw her brow lightly creased with worry.

Reaching up with my thumb I stroked her face, attempting to relax the wrinkle. My efforts were rewarded as her face cleared and she leaned into my hand. "It's nothing," I told her, "I'm just frustrated with my siblings."

She nodded in understanding. Not wanting to explain my frustration quite yet I changed the subject and asked, "Why did you take a shower so early? Don't you usually like to shower before bed?"

Bella's face quickly filled with a deep and exquisite blush. She pressed her face into my shoulder, hiding it from me. I wondered why she would be embarrassed.

"Bella?" I questioned further.

"Well…" she began.

I reached for her hand and took it in mine, waiting patiently for her to continue. A small part of me lamented the way her mind was still ever silent to me.

Finally she said, "It's really nothing. I went to the Thriftway earlier to pick up a few groceries, and while I was carrying them into the house I tripped on the front steps. The milk carton sort of exploded on impact, and got all over me."

I laughed and kissed her on the forehead. "Oh, Bella. What am I going to do with you?" I teased.

"Well," she replied with a scolding tone, lifting her head and looking into my eyes, "in a couple of months you can change me into a vampire and let me be done with these stupid klutz moments."

I grinned at her. This subject, once a sore topic of conversation, now brought me much happiness, mostly because in order for her change to happen she would first become my wife.

"I'll miss being able to save you so often," I whispered in her ear. "But, I'll be grateful to no longer have need for so much caution in doing things like this." I leaned towards her and kissed her again, lightly pressing on the small of her back. She eagerly responded by wrapping her arms around my neck again and pressed herself closer to me, returning the kiss forcefully.

I had planned on explaining the bet to Bella first, but I quickly found myself unable to resist the desire I had for her. Her hands moved across my chest and she turned her head, gasping for air. I moved my lips to her neck, unable to break contact with her warm skin.

Suddenly, without thinking, I lifted her in my arms and moved us to her bed. I positioned her carefully under me and she put her hands on my face to bring my anxious lips back to hers. I could feel her hands working against my shirt, and though I knew I ought to probably stop her, I didn't. She got through the buttons and I threw the shirt to the floor. I moved my hands to her waist and gently pulled myself as close as possible to her warm body without hurting her.

Somehow, as I was nearly past coherent thought, I was filled with an overwhelmingly strong desire to leave no reason for Bella to choose a human food over me. This quickly passing notion filled me with even more desire for her. I knew I was pushing our boundaries, but at that moment I didn't care enough to stop. I slid my tongue across her lower lip and she parted them, intensifying our kiss even further. Moving my hands across her back I quickly rotated our position and lifted the hem of her shirt, bringing it up to her arms and over her head. She moved her face away for a brief moment in surprise, gasping again for air. As she did I looked into her eyes and saw the desire and passion that filled them was equal to my own.

_Careful! Not too much!_ My mind shouted at me. Our skin on skin contact was exhilarating and wonderful, hinting at what would come if one of us didn't stop now. I knew I would need to be that one, so I mustered all the willpower I had left and moved her to my side.

"Bella, love," I whispered, "we have to stop."

She was still gasping for breath and waited a few moments before responding quietly, "I know."

After we had calmed our breathing enough, I leaned over and gave her a brief kiss. "Like I said, soon I won't have to worry about being so careful," I smiled at her.

Smiling back she said, "Soon. Then I won't worry about pushing our boundaries either."

I smiled even bigger. "Bella, could you do a favor and just keep in mind how you felt while we were…well…kissing, please? Especially when we go to my house later?" I asked her.

Confusion filled her beautiful face and she gave a little laugh, "Of course, Edward. I don't think I'll ever forget _that_." Blushing a little, she continued, "Why do you ask, though?"

"Well, do you remember when I said earlier that I was frustrated with my siblings?" I traced her shoulder, growing slightly nervous. I hoped once more that her reaction wouldn't be too adverse.

"Yes," she replied warily.

"Bella, this weekend I lost a bet with Emmett."

She looked at me again in surprise, obviously not expecting that explanation. I continued, "He had help from Alice, of course."

She smiled knowingly.

"As payment," I said carefully, "he decided that you and I would help him in a little experiment of sorts."

"What type of experiment, Edward?" she asked, growing slightly alarmed. She knew well enough that Emmett's experiments and fetishes could get out of hand rather quickly, and tended to do so often.

I couldn't help but smile, though cautiously, as I watched Bella's reaction to my explanation of Emmett's bizarre request. I pointed out that she was the only obvious candidate for his petty experiment since she, of course, was the only human he really knew well enough (or knew enough about him) to ask.

"Edward," she laughed, eyeing my face, "were you worried that I would be upset about this?"

I looked down and said, "Well, I wasn't entirely sure what your reaction would be, so I was a little nervous."

Laughing even more she said, "I think you should lose bets to Emmett more often if the punishment is for you to kiss me like _that_." One look into her eyes told me she was being completely truthful. I laughed then too, giving her the smile I knew she loved so much.

***

When we arrived back at the house, I could hear the entire family (except Carlisle, who was at the hospital) waiting in the kitchen for Bella's arrival. I was slightly surprised; Esme and Carlisle usually made it a point to avoid any participation in the constant wagers being made, or payments thereof. I kept this to myself, however, and helped Bella out of the car. She slipped her hand into mine as we walked across the lawn to the door and I smiled down at her, never able to get over the wonderful feeling of her warmth.

Alice met us at the door and gave Bella a quick hug. "Bella, I'm so excited to see this! I mean, of course I've already _seen_ it, but you know what I mean!" She smirked and said, "Besides, I'm sure you've enjoyed the experiment so far too, right?"

Bella blushed furiously, probably at the thought of Alice seeing us kissing earlier. I wasn't entirely comfortable with the thought either, but I knew nothing would really stop Alice from looking anyway. Bella gave Alice a hard look, but said, "I guess you could say that." I could tell she was trying to suppress a smile, and that fact brought a smile to my own face.

"From the look on his face I guess we all know Edward has enjoyed it," Rosalie said as she and Emmett entered the living room. Bella somehow managed a deeper blush.

'_Yeah, Edward! Wooh Hoo! I knew you could do it, man!'_ Emmett teased. Jasper, who was still in the kitchen, added his own thoughts, _'I didn't know you had it in you, Edward! Good job!_' I heard him chuckle quietly before he continued, _'By the way, Bella _is_ embarrassed, obviously, but she's really happy, too, so stop worrying.'_

Attempting to alleviate her embarrassment I quickly asked, "Emmett, did you manage to actually make your "special" cake without ruining Esme's kitchen?"

"Nope!" he said happily. _'I had help.'_ Before I could even get a word out he continued, "Esme made it!"

I was more surprised and even a little shocked at this. "Esme?" I verified.

Esme appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. She was smiling, obviously amused at the entire scene. _'He wanted it to be just right, and I couldn't resist helping, Edward. Especially after what Alice said would happen,'_ she told me.

I turned and eyed Alice speculatively, but she was thinking of different ways for Bella to accept the new outfits she'd purchased specifically for my fiancée. "Let's just get this over with," I told my absurd family as I pulled Bella behind me into the kitchen.

***

"Okay, Bella, I'll assume that Edward has explained the importance of honesty in this experiment," Emmett began. Bella looked at me out of the corner of her eye as she smirked a little. "We all know how much you love your precious Edward here, but I'm going to be honest too and tell you that this cake is really something else."

"Emmett, how would you know? It's not like you ate any of it," Rosalie scoffed teasingly. My mind was suddenly filled with the image of Emmett tasting a tiny slice of the cake, followed by a very disgusted look on his face as he turned and ran out the door. I looked over and noticed Jasper had joined us and was standing in the corner of the kitchen. _'It was the funniest thing I've seen in ages, Edward!' _he was laughing to himself at the memory. I chuckled a bit as well.

Rosalie noticed our quick interaction and coinciding response. Putting the pieces together swiftly she spun on her husband, "You mean you actually ATE some of that revolting stuff? Are you crazy? What's wrong with you? Do you think I would want to kiss you again after THAT has been in your mouth?" She shot questions faster than he could answer, each one followed by a slap or smack of some kind.

Emmett threw his hands up in defense, "Rose, baby, you don't really mean that, right? I'm really sorry!" He frantically searched her face for a sign that she was anything but serious, particularly about the ban from kissing. Finding none he tried to explain, "I was just so curious! I mean, I know nothing is better than _you_, Rose…" he trailed off. Rosalie huffed and turned away, rolling her eyes.

I heard quiet laughter to my side and turned to find Bella attempting to hold in her amusement at the situation. Her eyes met mine and I raised a brow, trying to hold in my own laughter. She squeezed my hand and looked back to Emmett and Rose.

"So, since Emmett has already done a taste test, do you still want my opinion?" she half-teased. Everyone's attention turned to Bella and I watched the now expected blush color her neck briefly.

Esme was the one to answer, "Of course we do, Bella! Besides, I really am curious to know if my baking skills are still up to par. It's been quite a while, you know." She smiled at that last comment.

'_Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that! Gosh, Rose really got me off track for a minute. I can't wait to see when Bella…oh, don't think about that.'_ Emmett suddenly changed his thoughts back to Rosalie. I was annoyed that he was keeping something from me intentionally like that, but decided I'd ask about it later because Rosalie had already cut a piece of cake. _'I can't believe I'm touching this stuff,' _ she thought with a grimace as she placed it in front of Bella.

"Okay, Bella, go ahead! Eat it!" Alice commanded excitedly.

Bella glanced at me before picking up her fork and tasting some of the repulsive looking cake. An "Mmmm," came from her and she ate another bite. I watched as her eyes closed slowly and she moaned in satisfaction, a sound I'd only heard from her during times we'd been kissing.

'_Wow, I didn't know little Bella was capable of sounding like _that_. I've only heard Rose…'_ I quickly tuned out Emmett's thoughts.

Rosalie's mind was similar, _'Well Edward, obviously you don't please her like that cake does!'_

"Esme, this is absolutely incredible," Bella moaned again, taking another bite.

Watching her was starting to make me frustrated in more ways than one; hearing her now was reminding me explicitly of this afternoon, and I was starting to count how many minutes until we could be alone again. How could a food illicit such a reaction from her? Jasper, taking note of my emotional state, grinned and asked, "So Bella, what is the verdict? Which is better, the kiss or the cake?"

Bella opened her eyes and looked at the cake, running her tongue across her lips in a hungry yet seductive way. Then, looking up at me from under her lashes she said, "Hmmm, I'm just not sure. It really is such good cake!" Then she looked at the cake and took another bite.

I was a bit taken aback. My family's thoughts were all exuding varying degrees of humor at the situation. I focused on Jasper's mind to try and discern Bella's true feelings, but he was focused completely on me. At this my agitation grew. Was it really that good? Surely she wouldn't choose that cake over me. I mean, this afternoon…

My thoughts were cut off by Bella's next statement. "I think I've made a decision," she said, licking her lips again. "Edward, I really love you," She paused and I waited for her confirmation of my kissing expertise, "and this afternoon was great, but Edward, if only you could really taste this cake..." Bella trailed off, eyeing the rest of the cake longingly.

'_Ouch! Bella dissed Edward's love making! Well, kiss making…'_

'_Ha! Edward isn't as good at everything as he thinks he is.'_

'_I saw it happening, but I didn't fully believe she would do it!'_

'_I guess I can still make a decent cake.'_

'_Edward, quit getting upset. Look at her face!'_

The last thought, coming from Jasper, drew my attention back to the kitchen. I looked over at Bella and saw her about to explode with laughter. Another part of my mind noticed my family was doing the same. Once Bella's eyes met mine she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Edward!" Bella gasped for air between bouts of laughter, "you should have," gasp, "seen your face!"

A slap on the back from Emmett was followed by, "Seriously, bro, the whole time you looked like you were fighting raging jealousy of human food!"

Even Esme found humor in the situation. Chuckling, she said, "Edward, please don't get upset but Alice told us what Bella would say, and we couldn't resist!"

I found the corners of my mouth turning up, partially in humor and partially still in disbelief at the circumstances. Just then two warm arms circled me from behind. I turned and wrapped my own arms around Bella's waist.

"Edward, you aren't mad, are you?" She bit her lip, waiting for a response. I reached up with one hand and pulled her lip from her teeth, smiling.

"Well, that depends. Do you really think that some disgusting human food is better than kissing me?" I asked.

Grinning in response she said, "To be honest, I think I may need to try that whole kissing part again in order to judge fairly."

I smirked and tightened my hold on her. "I think that can be arranged." I leaned down slightly and brought my lips close to hers. "Just let me know when you'd like another sample," I whispered. Her eyes closed as she pressed up on her toes and brought her lips to meet mine.

"Right now works for me," she breathed and pulled herself against me. Just as the kiss was about to become deeper, we were interrupted.

"Ew! Seriously, get a room! You two are already getting worse than Emmett and Rose!" Alice complained.

Bella blushed furiously, obviously having gotten so wrapped up in our intimate moment that she forgot our audience. I had actually forgotten them myself.

"Actually, I think we will go find a more private locale, if you don't mind," I replied, taking Bella's hand and leading out of the kitchen and toward the front door. I was surprised when she paused, resisting me momentarily.

"Um, Edward? Would it be okay…I mean, nobody here will eat it, so, can I take that cake home? I was serious when I said it was really, really good." He laughed and turned back to the kitchen.

**Please let me know what you think! Feedback will help me know if I should ever consider writing another story again. Thanks! :)**


End file.
